


Das Gleichgewicht der Macht

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Execution, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: An execution, musings about good and evil, and about the Force.





	Das Gleichgewicht der Macht

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Their Parents' War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378506) by [Atlantia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantia/pseuds/Atlantia). 



> Ich habe in meinem Leben in den verschiedenen, von mir geliebten Fandoms, wie Harry Potter, Hannibal und Star Wars stets die Stelle eines „lurkers“ also eines im Hintergrund Lauernden eingenommen und habe nur ein einziges Mal selber eine Fanfiction geschrieben…es war Hannigram, der Titel war „A Room in the Palace of Memory“, es war auf Deutsch und Englisch…und ich suche seit 2 Tagen in den Untiefen meines PC danach und finde das Ding ums Verrecken nicht mehr. 
> 
> Also habe ich mir gedacht, ich schreibe mal etwas Neues und zwar etwas, was mir seit Tagen keine Ruhe läßt. Es gibt viele Fics in denen die Guten gewinnen und General Armitage Elan Hux (Verbeugung vor hollycomb) entweder für immer eingesperrt oder exekutiert wird. Ich habe viele davon gelesen und habe nach mehreren davon fast einen emotionallen Zusammenbruch erlitten…aber nur fast ;) Ich liebe es mir selber Geschichten zu erzählen, schreibe sie aber niemals auf, was vielleicht doch schade ist. Ich habe also vor ein paar Tagen Atlantia’s „Their Parent’s War“ gelesen und dachte mir: so kann das nicht enden! Ich habe doch im Kopf längst die Fortsetzung davon! Die ich mir übrigens ursprünglich ausgedacht hatte, nachdem ich eine Trilogie (irgendwas mit „Brightly Burning“ gelesen habe). Im mittleren Teil davon endet Hux als Strafe für seine Verbrechen auf dem Scheiterhaufen und keine Todesart geht mir persönlich so nahe wie diese. Kylo Ren/Ben wird erlöst, wie sollte es auch anders sein und obgleich diese Geschichte sehr gut geschrieben ist, bin ich persönlich der Meinung, dass die Erlösung von der dunklen Seite nun wirklich nichts für Kylo ist (siehe The Last Jedi). 
> 
> Ich setze dort an, wo Atlantia – die diese Erzählung in mir wieder ausgelöst hat - aufgehört hat und ihr müßt ihre Geschichte unbedingt lesen, weil sie richtig gut ist und voller Herzschmerz. 
> 
> Dies ist mein zweiter Fic im gesamten Fandomleben und ich benutze viel und gerne englische Begriffe für Dinge innerhalb des Star Wars Universums, da ich zu faul bin das Zeug nachzuschlagen und außerdem lese ich Fics fast nur auf Englisch…und es klingt doch besser, wenn man „Supreme Leader“ und nicht „Oberster Führer“ sagt, oder?

Das Gleichgewicht der Macht

 

Es ist ein letzter langer Blick zwischen Leia und Hux, bevor er weggeführt wird um zum Richtplatz gebracht zu werden.

 

Und Leia hat Zweifel. Nicht ideologische, denn Hux muss für seine furchtbaren Verbrechen an der Galaxis sterben, so viel ist sicher, aber die Art des Todes – Verbrennen auf dem Scheiterhaufen – ist einfach nur…barbarisch und wirft ein Zwielicht auf die politische Reinheit der Republik und ist letztendlich mit den Idealen, die Leia selber ihr Leben lang vertreten hat, nicht zu vereinbaren.

 

Die Schritte des Verurteilen und seiner Henker hallen noch eine Weile wieder und verkligen. Im Hintergrund hört sie dennoch das Rauschen der Menschenmasse, die sich versammelt hat um der Gerechtigkeit zuzusehen...genüßlich zuzusehen. Morgen, wird in der Presse jedes Gesichtszucken und jeder Schmerzensschrei von Hux und das entsetzte und gleichzeitig wohlige Aufschreien des Pöbels genauestens beschrieben und auf das grausamste kommentiert werden.

 

„Ich werde es leider lesen müssen“, denkt sie. Immerhin ist diese Hinrichtung ein politisches Statement und sie muss auf dem neuesten Stand sein. Sie denkt kurz an ihren Sohn, der in diesem Gebäude, ein paar Räume weiter, im Koma liegt und dann verscheucht sie diesen Gedanken. Noch muss sich sich damit nicht beschäftigen. Erst, wenn er wach ist, wird es zu einer Konfrontation kommen.

 

Leia schaut sich gerade Hux’s Holo-Aufzeichnung an und blendet ihre Umgebung vollkommen aus. Es ist wie weißes Rauschen. In einer Seifenblase ohne Geräusche, nur Hux’s schönes, reines Gesicht und seine Stimme, weich, mit dem angenehmen neo-imperialen Akzent und so anders als im letzten Gespräch mit ihm, schwebt Leia zwischen Gegenwart und Vergangenheit.

 

Es ist Vaders Gestalt und Stimme, die sie plötzlich erblickt und hört. Das charakteristische Atmen, ein schwarzer Mantel, Bewegung, Geruch nach Elektrizität und ihr tiefverborgener und unausgesprochener Schmerz: „Luke hat ihm vergeben, aber ich war nicht dabei, mir ist diese Chance von der Macht nicht gegeben worden.“ Denn zwischen Vater und Tochter gab es niemals eine Aussprache. Er war wieder zu Anakin geworden für Luke, aber für sie blieb er für immer Vader.

 

Wer wird ihr Sohn sein, wenn er wieder aufwacht? Kylo Ren, der Unaussprechliches getan hat oder Ben Solo, ihr geliebtes Kind? Beide nun für ewig blutbefleckt.

 

Schreie, Fußgetrappel, Menschen, die in Panik sind, wütende Stimmen…dann…Rey’s Gesicht, ganz aus der Nähe. Sie sagt etwas zu Leia, aber ihre Stimme ist anfangs zu leise um die von Hux und Vader zu übertönen.

 

„Ren ist aus dem Koma aufgewacht und wenn ich dir sage, dass ich nie in meinem Leben eine solche Zurschaustellung der Macht gesehen habe – nein, weder dunkel, noch hell, und auch nicht grau – sondern einfach nur wie eine entfesselte Supernova, wie die Druckwelle einer Explosion und alles für Hux, alles ausgelöst durch seinen Anblick, dann wirst du mir das nicht glauben.“ Rey ist vollkommen außer Atem.

 

„Wo ist mein Sohn jetzt?“, fragt Leia und kennt die Antwort, schon bevor Rey sie ausgesprochen hat. Weg. Auf der Flucht, gemeinsam mit Hux. „Haben sie den Planeten verlassen?“, Rey nickt. „Sofort verfolgen“, sagte Leia nur und jetzt ist sie Generalin und nicht Mutter. Ihre Stimme ist hart wie Durastahl und erbarmungslos…so wie Hux’s Stimme als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Gewisse Dinge müssen einfach getan werden.

 

Es ist viel später, nachdem der, nach der Schlacht um Crait nun wieder erstarkte Widerstand, vorläufig die Verfolgung der Flüchtigen aufgegeben hat, dass Leia die ganze Geschichte erzählt wird. Aus der Sicht von Rey, Poe, Finn und Luke erfährt sie was geschehen ist. Sie sitzt ganz still da, während um sie herum, wild durcheinanderschreiend die Ereignisse wiedergegeben werden. Die Wahrnehmungen sind ähnlich, aber nicht identisch. Es sind mehrere Blickwinkel und das Bild in Leias Kopf ist dadurch so realistisch, dass sie darin versinkt. Es ist laut, farbenmächtig und sie ist mitten drin.

 

„So kann die Macht auch funktionieren“, denkt sie leicht lächelnd. Aber ansonsten gibt es in dieser Erzählung nichts zu lachen oder zu belächeln.

 

Hux wird nach Draußen hinausgezerrt und er leistet Widerstand. Nicht viel, aber so, damit man merkt, dass er nicht ängstlich ist und nicht freiwillig aus dem Leben scheiden will. Die Menschenmenge ist groß, aber überschaubar. Man hat nur ein paar hundert Auserwählte zum Schauspiel eingeladen.

 

Der Henker wartet bereits am Scheiterhaufen. Hux wird davor gestellt. Mit dem Rücken zu seinem feuerigen Schicksal und mit dem Angesicht zur Menschenmenge. Und diese tobt, beschimpft ihn…und trotzdem ist so Mancher von seiner Erscheinung und seinem Stolz und ebenso von seiner Schönheit eingenommen. Die schwarze Uniform steht ihm sehr gut.

 

Er steht sehr gerade, den Kopf etwas angehoben. Kein ängstliches Opfer für die Flammen, sondern der stolze Grand Marshall des First Order. Aber wieviel muss ihn das kosten? Das Sich-Nichts-Anmerken-Lassen?

 

Der Flammentod ist kein leichter und auch kein schneller Tod. Man hatte im übrigen im Gericht einheitlich entschieden, dass ihm keine Gnade gewährt wird, kein Beschleunigen der Flammen, keine Mittel, damit er schneller das Bewußtsein verliert und den Schmerz des Verbrennens nicht merkt. Er soll bei vollem Bewußtsein brennen und büßen…bis nichts von ihm übrig ist. Immerhin ist Hosnian Prime genau so vernichtet worden. Zuerst eine roter Schein, Druckwelle, Hitze, Flammen, Vernichtung.

 

Sein Urteil wird feierlich vorgelesen. Alleine 15 Minuten für die Aufzählung seiner Verbrechen – für ihn eine kleine Ewigkeit. Noch eine Viertelstunde mehr, bevor sein Ende beginnt und er aufhört zu existieren.

 

Er wird nach letzten Worte gefragt und hat keine. Alles ist gesagt, alles, was zu diesem Moment geführt hat, ist und war für Ren und eine politische Debatte mit der Menge ist weder möglich, noch würde sie Sinn machen. Jeder in diesem Krieg hat in der eigenen Vorstellung Recht. Ideologien und Überzeugungen machen keine Gefangenen. Auch das weiß Leia nur zu gut.

 

Hux wird nun auf dem Scheiterhaufen angebunden. Das Hinaufsteigen bewältigt er mit leichten und sicheren Bewegungen. Gewissenbisse bei so Manchem in der Menge, da bei Vielen der Gedanke ungebeten erscheint: „Er ist so schön, schade um ihn, wäre er einer von uns, dann müsste er jetzt nicht sterben“, aber nach außen hin toben sie.

 

Dann wird es stiller, Hux sieht sehr gefasst aus, er hebt den Blick gen Himmel und der Henker entzündet das Holz.

 

Während sich die Flammen langsam nach oben fressen, geraten die Ereignisse in Bewegung, denn Kylo Ren erscheint nun auf der Bildfläche. Kein Lichtschwert in der Hand, keine tiefschwarze Bekleidung, keine Maske – nur ein junger Mann mit dunklen Haaren, einer zu großen Nase und zu vielen Leberflecken. Aber seine Augen leuchten. Er kommt angerannt und sein Blick richtet sich zuerst auf die Menge.

 

In diesem Moment setzen sich die Erzähler in Bewegung. Luke zuerst, Rey folgt ihm, Finn und Poe sind nicht weit hinterher. Hinzu kommen Soldaten. Nur der Henker ist etwas schwerfällig und langsam. Aber Ren hat sich bereits weggedreht. Er schaut Hux in die Augen. Hux, der bereits das Feuer an den Beinen spürt und eine Grimasse verzieht um nicht zu schreien. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und plötzlich scheint alles still zu stehen. Für einen Moment ist es so, also ob die Galaxis aufhört sich zu drehen und die Luft anhält und dann…erfolgt die Explosion innerhalb der Macht. Es ist wie eine Druckwelle, um Ren und Hux herum, die durch die Menge geht, gleichzeitig die Flammen des Scheiterhaufens auf einmal löscht, Luke, Rey und alle Anderen bewegungsunfähig macht.

 

Dabei hatte Ren selber keine Bewegung gemacht. Seine Hand ist nicht in der typischen Bewegung ausgestreckt. Dies ist kein Taschenspieler-Machttrick. Nichts, was man zur Schau stellen will um der Effekte wegen. Auch kein kontrollierter Force Choke a la Vader, sondern pure und reine Energie. Weiß und schwarz miteinander zu einer vollkommenen Einheit verbunden, entstanden und gleichzeitig festgehalten durch den Blick zwischen Ren und Hux, zwischen Kylo und Armitage Elan, Sohn einer Heldin der Rebellion und Sohn einer Küchenmagd, lange Erwarteter und gerade noch Angenommener, zwischen roher und ungebändigter Energie, und kalter und logischer Vernunft, und die Macht lacht regelrecht, denn dies ist, wie sie sein will. Nicht in Gut und Böse getrennt, keine Regeln, sondern pure Emotion, Fließen, Reagieren, keine Grenzen. In diesen Beiden ist sie genau das.

 

Hux’s Fesseln lösen sich und er steigt langsam herunter, wie ein Monarch von seinem erhöhten Thron und ohne den Blick von Ren zu nehmen. Er legt seine behandschuhte linke Hand in Ren’s Rechte. So stehen sie nun einander zugewandt, sich in die Augen schauend, als ob die Welt um sie herum nicht existieren würde. Nur sie beide sind hier. Und die Macht um sie herum, vibrierend, wie ein Vogel um ihre Köpfe fliegend, wie ein Hund um ihre Beine laufend und in ihren Herzen pulsierend.

 

Und dann sagt Ren einfach: „Lass’ uns gehen.“

 

Und genau das tun sie. Sie besteigen ein Schiff, irgendein zufälliges Schrottschiff, das sie sehen, als sie laufend den Hinrichtungsplatz verlassen, lassen den Planeten hinter sich und erst als sie den Sprung in den Hyperspace machen, läßt Ren’s Umklammerung der Menge aufgrund der Entfernung nach.

 

Selbst Jahre später kann Luke das Geschehene nicht kommentieren ohne, ein ganz kleines schuldiges bißchen, ins Schwärmen zu geraten. Sein Schüler Ben und gleichzeitig seine Schöpfung in der Dunkelheit Kylo Ren, war wohl doch der Chosen One, der Auserwählte, der Mächtigste von allen, und die Macht war, für ein paar kostbare Momente, ausgelöst durch den Blick in Hux’s helle Augen, in einem vollendeten Gleichgewicht.

 

Diese Geschichte kursiert bis heute in der Galaxis. Unabhängig von Art und Geschlecht des Erzählers, von politischen Zugehörigkeiten und obwohl stätig neue und immer märchenhaftere Einzelheiten hinzugefügt werden, so hat sie stets eine Gemeinsamkeit, die unveränderbar ist: Kylo Ren hatte die Möglichkeit bekehrt zu werden, zum Licht wieder zu finden, Vergebung zu erhalten und alles dies war für ihn bedeutungslos im Angesicht seiner Liebe zu Armitage Elan Hux.

 

Die politische Bühne der Galaxis ist kein Märchen.

 

Hux verschwindet gemeinsam mit Kylo in den Untiefen des Outer Rim. Hux ist ein kluger und schlauer Mann. Er hat quer durch planetarische Banken geheime Konten errichtet. Nichts kann zu dem Planeten, wo sie beide Zuflucht gefunden haben und zu ihm und seinem Gatten zurückverfolgt werden, aber so müssen sie weder hungern, noch schwer arbeiten.

 

Und so wechseln sie zu Beginn ihrer abenteuerlichen Flucht namenloses Schiff um Schiff bis sich ihre Spur irgendwo im Nichts verliert und jahrelang niemand weiß, ob sie noch am Leben oder bereits zu Legenden geworden sind.

Und obwohl es zuerst so scheint, so ist der Sieger des galaktischen Bürgerkrieges nicht die wiedererstarkte Republik. Das First Order wird nicht vernichtet, obwohl Kylo Ren, erst Jahre später als weiserer Supreme Leader wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheint und zusammen mit seinem Gemahl Grand Marshall Hux, mit offenen Armen empfangen, die Macht wieder ergreift. In diesem Krieg gibt es so oder so keinen Gewinner, sondern am Ende eine Begegnung der beiden stärksten Kräfte der Galaxis, die nun in gewisser Weise zu gegensätzlichen politischen Parteien geworden sind.

 

Ren, Hux, Phasma, ihre Generäle und Admiräle auf der einen, und die weißhäuptige Leia, Luke, Jedi Meisterin Rey, Finn und sein Ehemann Poe Dameron auf der anderen Seite.  Denn was ist das Gute ohne das Böse? Die Macht liebt das Gleichgewicht.

**Author's Note:**

> Wer von euch, lieben Menschen, diese kleine Geschichte gemocht hat, dann bitte ich nicht nur um ein Kudos und um einen netten Kommentar, sondern auch um Folgendes: wenn es aus eurer Sicht gut genug war, dann suche ich jemanden, mit sehr guten Englischkenntnissen (bitte mit einer kleinen Kostprobe beweisen), der willens wäre, mein Werk zu übersetzen…oder, der meine Fehler korrigiert, sollte ich mich doch dazu entscheiden es selber zu versuchen.


End file.
